Switched
by crybaby452
Summary: What if Jude was Twenty and Tommy was sixteen, this is without instant star competion and is based in ca...hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

What if Jude was twenty and Tommy was sixteen when they first met without instant star and just on normal circumstances…hope you enjoy! by the way i do not own any charecters of instant star.

"Kat, what's up." Jude said answering her phone she just got of work she worked at a nursing home as a housekeeper while studing music at the local college. Kat was her friend that she met at work last year, now she lived in the neighboring city so I didn't get to see her very often, she was a few years older than Jude but they became very close.

"Oh nothing much I'm in town for just today and my family is throwing a barbacue, you want to come?"

"Sure what time do you want me to be there?"

"In ten to twenty if you can?"

"Sure see you then." I didn't bother to change out of my scrubs top but the bottoms where to big for me so I grabbed a pair of my favorite hip-hugger jeans. And headed out to my truck.

Kat only lived a few minutes from my house, I parked next to her little car, and headed into the house. When inside I saw to guys on the couches, one on a chair with the legs up and the other one looking a bit out of place. "Jude I would like you to meet, my cousin Kwest and his best friend Tommy, they rode up her with me and my aunt."

I waved and said hi, they both waved and went back to watching the discovery channel. I wondered silently if that was her older cousin that was twenty one or the younger one that was only seventeen. I shrugged it off and followed Kat into her old room and asked:"So how are things going with you and this Jamie guy?"

"Pretty good, but it still bothers me that he doesn't want to tell everyone about US. I mean where both twenty four and he should just step up and be a man right, we shouldn't be sneaking around like we where fourteen again."

"Seriously you left high school drama in high school, one thing I'm glad to be rid of."

"Yeah, oh yeah I invited speid and the boys over, hope you don't mind."

"No of course not Kyle and I are still really good friends, you know it just wasn't meant to be, anyways he's dating someone new now."

"Oh that's cool. They said there bringing the football so be warned."

"Cool, so what are you doing tonight?"

"Going back to San Fran." (Yeah, I know not Canada, but I don't know the Canadian area very well so bear with me.)

"That sucks, I was hoping we could catch a movie today, I don't have to work tomorrow first day off this whole week."

"The pay must be good then."

"That's what I keep telling myself, seriously more work more money comin' in how vain is that."

"Not vain, just life. Hey Tommy brought his guitar, you should play something. I just love showing you off, your voice is great, so is Tommy's you two should sing something."

"Tommy likes music."

"Yeah he's pretty good too…but not as good as you of course." Jude smiled and said, "Come on I'll be the judge of that."

Jude walked into the living room and said, "So Kat was just telling me that one of you is into music, and has a guitar."

"Yeah that would be me," Tommy said from the couch he was sitting in, "So do you like music?"

"Its only my life, can I borrow your guitar for a minute?"

"Sure," he got up and pulled out his guitar that was resting on a chair across the room.

Jude sat down where Tommy was already took the pick that was in her pocket it seemed like she always had one on her. And started to strum the guitar.

Tommy stood by where Kwest was sitting and stared at this pretty blond, she probably could play twinkle twinkle and thought it was really neat. He did not expect to hear her strumming something so original so fresh and he was shocked beyond words his mouth hanging open when she opened her mouth and a spectacular voice came from it.

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

Tommy's mouth still hung open Kwest said, "Tommy man she's way better than you."

"Hey man, your suppose to be on my side."

"You can sing too? Here, Tommy was it, sing something." She handed him the guitar back and Tommy sat down and said, "I only have written one full song. So here it goes."

Jude really expected him to refuse when he accepted that shocked her, she really didn't expect him to be any good, but he was really good the lyrics where a little corny but cute and catchy.

_If I was a drift on an ocean all alone  
You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart_

Chorus  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again

Ooo ya  
Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as you take my hand

Chorus  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

I'll write you name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away in  
To eachothers eyes  
Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya

Chorus  
Nobody ever cared as much for me  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together again

Jude was about to say something when Speid and the boys came into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone hope you like this story this chapter is a really short one….also its rated M. for later on in the story. Hope you all keep reading and Reviewing.

CHAPTER TWO

"Hey guys, when do we eat?"

"Always thinking with his stomach. We eat in an hour speid, how about we go play some football." They all split up into teams the two girls got to be the captains. Kat picked Kwest, Jude smiled and picked Tommy, the guys looked sad. Kat picked Kyle knowing it would be weird, and then Jude said, "between these two umm…Wally." Speid through up his hands and said, "now what it's going to be uneven."

"Nope Jude you get dorko there and I'll go get my dad."

Jude grinned and said, "Oh so not fair you get Darius and I get mr. Peed my pants in the third grade."

"HEY that was twelve years ago you think by now you would have forgotten."

"Hard to forget because afterwards you sat on me!"

He smiled and threw the football at Kwest. Twenty minutes later the game was already a heated match Speid threw the ball at Jude she caught it, but didn't realize that there was a mud puddle right behind her she was about to slip and fall into it. Tommy was right next to her, but when he grabbed for her but he also slipped they both fell on there backs into a large mud pit. Jude and Tommy both sat up and started laughing Jude grabbed a pile of the mud and flung it on Tommy's face. He was shocked and pushed her down into the mud even further. They both got up and saw that their backs where completely covered in mud. Tommy slipped off his T-shirt to examine the back of it. Jude tried not to look at the nicely toned muscles or the honey glazed coated skin. She really wondered how old this guy was. He looked older but as far as she could tell Kwest was the seventeen year old cousin. She felt her cheeks go red and started to turn and was tackled again into the mud by Wally and Speid. She yelled, "Oh come on, now where all muddy!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Jude followed Kat into her room and got a change of clothes of course the pants where way to tight and the shirt rode up and showed a little skin when her arms weren't totally at her sides but it was better than muddy clothes. She walked into the living room and saw Tommy walk out of the bathroom into another room just apparently got out of the shower his hair and body wet with a tail draped around his waist. I cannot be thinking about him like this he's seventeen for all I know, hopefully he's eighteen, I can only hope.

Jude was brought back from her thoughts when Darius tapped on her shoulders and said, "Hey Jude, it never get's old, were all ready to start eating."

"Oh okay," She followed him outside to the large picnic table. She ended up being next to Kat and Speid. And across from her was Tommy. My plan somehow during this dinner I will find out just how old Tommy is. Dinner was great they all laughed and talked about funny stories, "When Kat worked there, I swear one day we had they worst day ever I don't know how she could take it, we where suppose to be cleaning this room when the residents decided to play a joke on us, two older men who liked to play pranks. Well anyways we went to move the dresser when we though it was poop, turns out fake poop. Then two weeks later when we forgot that they like to play pranks we go to open the door when two little pitchers of water are spilt on our heads, they lecture us all on resident abuse but what about are abuse." Everyone was laughing. I swear I've never had so much fun in my life.

Finally Kwest's mom was talking about how she leaves it up to her kids to do well in school and explaining that they do good because she doesn't force it on to them. I took the opportunity and pointed to them and asked, "So are you both Juniors?"

Kwest added, "No, I'm a Junior and Tommy's he's sixteen and a sophomore."

"Oh that's cool."

Tommy stated, "Yeah I would have been a Junior but I got held back in the seventh grade."

"It happens." I stated and that brought on a whole other conversation on how the rate kids are learning now. While they where debating I was mentally kicking myself for being attracted to a sixteen year old even though he had the body of a man, and the voice of an angel…oops there I go again. But was it so bad just to think it, but then thinking leads to doing. No no…Errg…He's sixteen. But look at him, the things he could do to me with that body, I have to stop thinking of him that way.

I snapped out of it when I herd my name being said, "Jude how long have you been singing?" asked Kwest.

"Oh, me since I could talk, it's a real passion of mine. What about you Tommy?"

He looked up from his plate and said, "I started to play the guitar at eight and the piano at fourteen. I love music. Are there any other musicians at the table?"

Spied piped in, "Yeah, the three of us are in a band called Spiederman's Mind Explosion." Dinner went great although I was a little sad because I knew Kat was leaving and so where Kwest and Tommy. I said, "Hey Kat I'm gonna head out before everyone gets all mushy but remember this Saturday you have to be in town I'm performing with the SME boys."

"I promise. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime, by everyone, it was nice meeting the three of you." Referring to her aunt and the two BOYS. Oh god, at least I never have to see them again. I dragged myself back into my apartment and flopped down on the couch I pulled over my guitar and started to sing a song I didn't realize it was HIS song until I was already singing it. I threw my guitar next to me and decided I needed a cold COLD shower.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It has been four days and as much as she wanted she couldn't get Tommy's song out of her head so she called him up getting the number from Kat. "Hello, is Tommy there?"

"Yeah may I ask who's calling?"

"Oh its Jude." Jude waited what seemed like an eternity finally she herd slightly, 'Tommy there's a Jude on the phone for you,' She was actually nervous, why she was twenty she never got nervous calling guys. A few seconds later she heard, "Hello?"

"Hi Tommy? Its Jude, we met at Kat's house."

"Hey Jude how have you been?"

"Good actually I was calling you to ask if you wouldn't mind if my band and I sing your song Saturday where in a contest with ten other local bands and we get to choose four of our songs to perform and I would really like to use yours, if that's okay with you."

"Sure its okay with me, I can email you the lyrics and the sheet music if you want."

"That would be great, and if you want you can come on up with Kat and Jamie this Saturday, all musicians welcome."

"I might just do that, to actually see my song performed."

"I know it's a kick isn't it, well my email is well I hope to see you there, anyways I really have to be going I have to get to work, but hopefully I'll see you."

"Yeah hopefully, I'll try to email it to you later on today."

"Okay and thanks again Bye." She hung up and flung herself on the bed and dreamed naughty dreams about a certain sixteen year old that shouldn't be in her naughty little head!

Tommy hung up the phone and laid on his bed. Why does she have to be twenty and in college, couldn't she have been in high school at least then maybe she wouldn't be calling him for his music and would be calling for him. He wished she was here so he could show her just how much of a man he was. Of course he thought he was, he's never actually had a girl/woman in Jude's case. He wondered how many she's been with. Maybe she would just laugh at my inexperience. No not her she was kind sweet and had the voice of an angel and the body only the devil could make so tempting. She actually thought I wouldn't know who she was how could I not, I couldn't stop thinking about her that soft silky blond hair that fell into her face, her smoky blue eye's and those soft full lips of hers. Oh so tempting every morning since the day he's met her he has awoken with a boner. He has never masturbated so much in his life, wow its really hard to admit that but its true. What will happen when I see her, if they let me go, if I convince my dad to let me go see her. She's everything and more. Hopefully in two days I will be staring at the girl who seems to drive me crazy, and makes me listen to HEY JUDE constantly throughout the day.

Saturday came so quick that Jude had to make sure she got the day right. She was setting up the stage with everyone crowded around her Kat still wasn't there she had to go on in ten minutes and really wanted to have Kat there, well mostly she wanted to see if Tommy came, which she shouldn't care he's sixteen. Not the time to be thinking about Tommy. No not at all. Five minutes passed before she herd Kat scream, "Jude, where all here took a little while longer than we expected, so when do you go on?"

"In like fifteen minutes, who's all her?"

"Jamie, Kwest and Tommy decided to come, he said you where going to sing his song, that's awesome."

"Yeah I found it really insightful."

"Okay you're the musician I'm not, I'm gonna go join the group that has formed over there to watch you kick some local band ass."

"Thanks Kat, I appreciate it." Jude turned finished setting up the mic and then looked at the other mic on the stage. And her mind wondered back to the conversation that she had with Tommy on the phone, _to actually see my song performed._ Maybe he didn't just have to SEE it.

Tommy was watching her, he hoped that Kat didn't notice that all his attention was focused on Jude. Kwest leaned over and said to him, "Dude, lay off she's way out of your league."

I look at him and say, "There's nothing wrong with looking, I know that she's too old for me, but hell its not like I cant admire her. I mean look at her."

"She's hot but what about the girls at are school, I mean you could have your pick."

"Dude, just drop it okay. Its not like anything's going to come out of it, I know that."

"Okay…oh look its about to start."

Tommy watched her say, "Hey everyone I'm Jude Harrison and these handsome boys behind me are SME, we have Spied on lead guitar, Kyle on drums, and of course Wally on bass. Our first song tonight a personal favorite of mine is called Over-Rated." Tommy could not believe how good she was, her voice was fantastic. He was watching her bounce around the stage and not missing a beat if he closed his eyes he could swear that it was a cd playing, not a live performance. Her next two songs where Not standing around and Skin. And finally he was shocked when she said, "Okay everyone I have a brand new song that a friend of mine wrote, its called pick up the pieces, I really didn't expect him to show up tonight but since he's here why don't we bring him up here to sing it with me. Come on Tommy, get up here." Tommy looked at Kwest and Kwest gave him a look like I didn't know about it.

Kat pushed Tommy off his chair and everyone cleared a path for him to the stage. When he got up on stage Jude handed him the mic. The music started to play and Jude started to sing expecting Tommy to but he just stood there, she waved at him and he started to sing with her. As soon as the next few lines where done he was acting like a pro. Jude lowered her mic and let him sing all by himself he looked at her and she waved him to keep going. Soon he was doing this thing with his feet and dancing really hot, Jude looked into the crowed the girls loved him. Not like they could blame them he was hot. As soon as the song ended they Jude ran to him and hugged him. Then said into her mic, "Hey everyone thanks a lot, we had a blast and hope you did too."

She turned to Tommy and asked, "So what?" He took a deep breath smiled then said, "That was the most greatest thing ever, my heart was beating so fast, I loved it thank you."

"No thank you for that fabulous song. Your going to be swarmed any minute by girls so I better go help the boys get the equipment of the stage." He frowned as she turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

A:N///Thanks for all the reading and reviewing, I know not a real lot of action yet, hope you'll stick it out…I promise it will get better! Thanks again!

Jude didn't have to help the boys but she was afraid of what she might do if she kept talking to Tommy. It was wrong to like someone that young but would it have mattered if he was eighteen and in college??? But he's not he's 16 and in 10th grade. How stupid of me!!!! If people weren't looking at her she probably would have hit herself in the head. Like that really would take all these thoughts out of my head.

I turned around looking for 'Kat' really looking for Tommy. I was right a whole bunch of girls where surrounding him. What was this feeling, Jealousy the feeling I cant be one of them the fact that I care that it isn't right, something has got to be wrong with me.

I turned back around grabbed an amp and practically threw it into the back of Spied's Van. "Hey Dude, easy on the hardware, what's got your panties in a bunch."

I turned to him and frowned then said in a stern voice, "Nothing Spied, I'm going to find Kat."

"Yeah whatever Dude." I just rolled my eye's and walked off in search of Kat. I found her and Jamie in a large booth talking.

I sat down and said, "After this how about everyone comes to my apartment, we could all hang out, or do you guys have to go back tonight?"

"No where all good the boys have to be home before five tomorrow. But other than that where cool."

I winced when she said the word boys, but she didn't seem to notice. "That's cool, we find out in an hour who the three bands are to compete at the festable and the one who wins at the festable will be opening up for Three Days Grace. I'm trying not to get my hopes up."

"Jude you know your going to win, and what a great idea to bring Tommy up there he's so cute the girls went for it."

"Yeah when I asked to use his song, he told me that would be so exciting, so it dawned on me that he's never performed before, so what a better crowed for your first time."

"That was really nice of you." They all danced and chatted until the end where they announced the three bands, SME and Jude where on stage with nine other bands they finally said, "And are lucky three bands tonight will be….Smittsmitten…Kitty Kats…and Jude and SME!" Everyone was shouting and jumping up and down. It took about another twenty minutes before they finally got out of there and headed to her apartment.

All eight of them piled into her one-bedroom apartment. Jude pulled out a CD and said, "You lucky bunch will be the first to hear a complete CD of mine." She popped it into her stereo and they all started to dance around. Jude plopped down on her sofa and to her surprise Tommy sat next to her, a little to close actually. "You where really great tonight, and thank you so much, I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Tommy." He looked at her and smiled ruffled her blond bangs and said, "Yeah I enjoyed myself."

She straightened her bangs and said, "You want something to drink?"

"Sure, do you have any coke?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Jude walked into the kitchen to get the coke and her water when she turned Tommy was standing right behind her. She would have backed up but her pride made her stand still. He shoved the refrigerator door shut and started to walk closer to her, her pride be damned she moved back as he forwarded. She felt her back hit the refrigerator, his hand went up to her cheek. With the back of his fingers he brushed a strand out of her face. She could tell he was going to lean into a kiss. Her head fogged over and she didn't stop him. His lips locked with hers in a slow passionate kiss. Something in her head snapped she put her hand on his chest and slightly pushed him away moved her head to the side and said, "Tommy your sixteen."

His hand fell from her face and he grabbed the coke she was carrying and went back into the living room with a frown on his face. He sat down next to Kwest, he looked at him and Tommy just shook his head. Jude was standing by the sink when Kat walked in and asked, "Hey Jude, is there something going on between you and Tommy?"

"No."

"Just No, not an explanation."

"Don't go there Kat I know he's too young for me."

"But if he was eighteen?"

"Oh yeah," They both laughed and headed into the livingroom. What they didn't know was that Tommy was just about to go get Kwest a soda when he overheard there conversation. Tommy hid himself as they where coming out of the kitchen, so there was hope. She did like me, I just have to become her friend sooner or later, hopefully sooner.

It took a whole hour to get Jude alone again. "Hey Jude, I just wanted to tell you that I understand about the whole kitchen thing, I just hope we can still be friends."

"Sure, I would like that. Its always nice to have another musician around." Tommy smiled and thought sooner or later she will be mine.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

A:N/// Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really do depend on what others think about my writing I accept good and bad reviews!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS SPECIAL THANKS TO: Gigitax-thanks for the advice!, Alexzj18-loving your reviews!, Amrod23-love the fact you noticed!, Tanya50801-thanks for all the great comments, Shammmm-thanks for the review!**

Its been a full week and it seemed like every second of it Tommy has been thinking about Jude, and their kiss. Even though it didn't last long it seemed to last an eternity. He has tried every suddle hints he's known towards Kwest into getting Jude's anything, number, email, myspace. Anyways, no such luck Kwest was a no show on the support category.

Tommy turned on his myspace nothing new except a friends request which he earlier ignored its always someone you don't know, or something else like that. He was board so he clicked it and there popped up a picture of Jude. She was thinking about him even though she was too old for him. Her band was playing this weekend. I asked to go but dad said no, it was my weekend with my mom. Might as well let her know that.

**Dear Jude, (Aren't you glad I didn't write _HEY JUDE_)**

**Anyways, I cant come this weekend, I have some family obligations to attend to. But I have instructed Kwest to record the show. I'm sure you guys will kick ass. By the way how did you find my MYSPACE? Well I've been working on a new song. Next tome I see you. I'll sing it for you. Well I have to go, you have my number if you ever want to talk. **

**Always,**

**Tommy Q.**

Jude read the letter and laughed, he was trying so hard to act older, or maybe that was him. Oh well, here goes nothing.

**Hey Tommy Q,**

**What does the Q stand for? Anyways bummer you cant come this weekend, where going to be singing Skin, a crowd favorite, Runninghome, who am I fooling, and one more song I cant choose yet. Cant wait to hear your new song what's it called? Anyways, I'm heading to work now, talk to you later.**

**Bye,**

**Jude.**

When Tommy got home from school all he could think about was going to his room and checking his mail, how could it be that he depended on this girl to get through the day, I mean they didn't even know eachother really well but, at the same time it seemed like he's known her forever. He smiled deeply as he saw the message from Jude. He smiled and wrote her a little note, through out the week that was what they did they discussed everything from movies to music to family and religion.

Jude couldn't believe that she had so much in common with Tommy. She found out that he turned seventeen in two months and she told him that she turned twenty one in three weeks. It sucked because she was planning on going to Kat's and going to a club but if she was going to Kats she wanted to see Tommy but of course he couldn't go to a club with really sucked ass, but it wasn't going to stop her from being his friend, who knows in a few years maybe it would be different.

I don't know how he got her number but he did, he called her exactly ten minutes before she was supposed to go on stage. "Hello?"

"Good luck, Girl."

"Tommy, is that you?"

"Yeah I wanted to call you and wish you good luck wish I could be there for you, but I know your going to rock."

"Thanks it means a lot to me, by the way how'd you get my number?"

She herd him laughing and then say, "A little bird whispered it into my ear."

She smiled and said, "Thanks for calling, I have to get going, I start in like five minutes."

"I know, kick some local ass." She smiled and put her cell phone back into her pocket. She sailed through her time on stage. The crowed loved her and she loved them back. She was waiting for the results with her band on the stage. Her eye's where squeezed shut they sprang open when the host announced that they where the band selected to perform for three days grace. It didn't shock her that the first thought going through her head was to call Tommy to tell him, but she also didn't expect it there. How weird that in this past week they have became such good friends. She loved the fact that he called her girl, she imagined it was for my girl. But she knew that it was just the way he was.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

They where all at Jude's apartment celebrating, Jude's cell phone went off and she didn't have to look at the number she excused herself and went outside. "Hello?"

"Hey buetiful, how was the show?"

"It was good Kwest recorded per request."

"So…are you going to tell me or am I going to have to die with anticipation."

"You know how it went."

"Yeah I do I knew from the tone of your voice when you answered."

"Yeah so anyways everyone in the band gets three tickets per person, I convinced Wally to give me one of his so Kwest, you, Kat, and Jamie are all going to be there to see us open up for three days grace."

"That's awesome, congrats, I cant wait."

"Actually it's a day before my birthday, so Kat was planning on coming up for the concert, then the next night where all going to throw a party at kat's parents there not going to be there. Kwest is planning on recording it and putting it on the big screen during the party."

"That sounds awesome, what you doing right now anyway?"

"Talking to you, no everyone is at my place, where celebrating, I really wish you could be here."

"I wish I could have been there, seeing you on stage is a rush."

"Being on stage is a rush, as you know it. Hey how about you sing me that song you have been working on."

"Sure let me run upstairs and get my guitar then I'll put the phone on speaker. Hold on a second."

"Okay."

"Okay here it goes, I hope you like it."

_You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless_

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21 x2

A tear slid down Jude's face she wiped it away and said, "Tommy that was great I loved it but I'm sorry I got to go."

"Okay Jude are…." And got cut off by Jude hanging up.

Jude leaned onto the balcony's edge and thought…I wish you where twenty one…he feels for me the same way, but I have to be the adult and keep this whole thing in check, right?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Its been two weeks since she herd him sing that heartbreaking song to her. Tommy and her have been a little distant which is understandable, they still talk but they keep it PG. Jude kept dropping the word FRIENDS a lot, which broke both of there hearts and they both knew it. But being friends right now was for the best. Jude got home from work at five and dropped her bag on the couch, she strolled over to the answering machine and clicked her messages. 3 NEW MESSAGES, MESSAGE ONE: Hey honey, Its mom, just wondering how your doing. Call me it seems like we never talk anymore. MESSAGE TWO: Hey Jude, Kat here just calling to tell you I'm coming home today, and bringing Kwest and Tommy. Tommy told me that he wanted to play you a few of his new songs, so you should come over. Call me. MESSAGE THREE: Hey Girl, you know who this is, anyways I'm coming up with Kat today, hopefully we can talk…I've got some music to play for you. Well hopefully I'll see you today.

Jude hit her head on the wall next to her and muttered out loud, "My GOD what am I going to do now." Jude decided to go into the bathroom and take a shower before calling Kat. She still smelt like the nursing home. She was mid way into her shower when the doorbell rang. She got out grabbed a fluffy white tail and draped it across herself and headed over to the door to answer it. She groaned inwardly when she saw that it was Tommy. She opened up her door and stuck her head out and said, "Hey you, where is everyone else?"

"Oh there at the house, Kat let me borrow her car."

"Oh how nice of Kat did she know you where coming over here?"

"Yeah she was going to come over but got busy so I offered to come and over and drag you to her place, am I allowed to come in or not?"

Jude frowned a little then said, "Sure," He tried his hardest to keep his eye's in there sockets when he saw her in a little white tail. He moved past her smelling Vanilla and peaches. He smiled and said, "Sorry, I should have called, anyways how was your day?"

"It was okay but I think I better go change and then we should head over." Tommy only grunted as he sat down on the couch while watching her walk past him and into a room down the hall. Loving the way her tale hiked up as she walked long paces towards her room.

Jude emerged five minutes later dressed in tight blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt, that plunged into a v-neck. Her hair was still wet, she sat down next to Tommy on the couch and said, "I'm sorry I haven't been returning your calls lately, I've been really busy."

"Its okay, Jude can I be totally honest with you."

"Can I be totally honest with you by saying no you shouldn't." Tommy smiled at her, shook his head then said, "We should go."

"Okay," She grabbed her jacket and purse before following him out the front door.

I cant believe that she wants to ignore what we feel for each other, I guess she's trying to do the best thing, but how can she ignore this, if she even feels the fraction what I feel there isn't a way that she would ignore me. His cell phone went off he looked at it and thought, great Cindy, wait maybe she can help with the Jude problem.

"Hey Cindy… Oh, I'm not in town right now… I will be tomorrow night if you want to go and do something… yeah that sounds good, you know scary movies always give you an excuse for closeness." He couldn't believe what he just said but it looked like it was working, he could tell Jude's teeth where clenched. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye."

They didn't talk for the rest of the way and Jude didn't even wait for him to park the car before she hopped out and headed for the front door. Tommy could tell that she was pissed but maybe now she would realize that if she wasn't going to accept him he was 'going' to move on. Maybe she will be forced now to accept the fact that they where it even if he wasn't like everyone else.

AN:/// WAY more to come I just felt I needed to post something…hope you all are enjoying my story so far…I wonder if tommy will go through with his date!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Jude went into the house pissed as usual, she saw Tommy's guitar and grabbed it sat down on the couch and started to sing over-rated. Tommy came in and sat next to her she gave him a dirty look without skipping a beat in the song. When she was done she handed him his guitar and went to go join Kat in the kitchen. "Hey Kat, hows food prep going?"

"Good, I'm surprised that Tommy actually found your apartment by himself."

"Yeah he found it."

"WOW, what got your thong shoved up your butt?"

"Nothing, hey I've got a massive headache… can I go sleep a bit in your room?"

"Sure Jude." Jude went into Kat's room and laid down on her bed she didn't get two minutes of thinking before Tommy came into the room shut the door and said, "What the fuck is your problem Jude."

"What the fuck is yours Tommy?"

"No you don't get to ask me that. You're the one who didn't want to hear what I've had to say at the apartment now your all pissed off, you don't get it do you, you can have anything you want you just have to say it."

"Tommy you don't know what your talking about you're a child."

"Oh my god Jude you piss me off and excite me all at the same time," He stormed over to her pulled her roughly up against him and kissed her, it wasn't soft like the last time but it was rough and passionate, Jude couldn't help but give in. Jude's lips assaulted his just as much as his assaulted hers. Her hands where rapped around his neck and pulling him into the kiss more. Tommy's arms came around her and pulled her body so close to his that it looked like they where going to melt together.This time it wasn't her that pulled away it was Tommy he looked down at her and said, "Make up your mind soon, I'm not going to wait forever." And with that he walked out of Kats room leaving a stunned Jude. Jude touched her fingers to her swollen lips and frowned. Why does he make me feel this way…My god I'm almost twenty one and he's sixteen, I could cry right now. She walked out of the room and said to Kat, "Hey Kat take me home will you, I don't feel too good."

"Jude are you okay."

"No I'm not, I just need some time alone."

"Okay give me a minute and I'll take you home."

"Thanks Kat, I really am sorry."

"No prob."

Jude was waiting in Kats car when Kat got into the car and started to drive Kat finally said, "So what's really wrong with you?"

"I cant be around Tommy right now."

"What are you talking about Jude he's sixteen did you make a move on him?"

"Kat I don't know how to explain what's going on between the two of us, seriously he gets me more than anyone ever has before then I remember how old he is, and right now he kissed me and I'm not talking about a peck on the lips I mean mind blowing send me over the edge kiss…no guy his age should know how to kiss like that…Oh my god Im babbling on and please stop me…tell me this is wrong."

"Jude, I really don't know what to tell you except good luck and if you feel this strongly about him then why don't you make a move its not like its totally shocking, maybe to his parents but to the people that see you two together its not very shocking, and well he can tell his parents that he's seeing someone from here and be very vague about your age, and what not."

"Kat your making me think I could actually do this when I just need to be focusing on the opposite, a way to forget Tommy, he's going on a date tomorrow night hopefully he'll fall for this girl and we can go back to being just friends."

"Not likely." Jude rolled her eyes thanked Kat for the ride home and went to fall into a deep sleep which she hoped not to wake up from for the next few weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The night of the concert was here in a flash well to everyone else it was, it totally dragged on to Jude, she hasn't talked to Tommy since there incidednt, she didn't even know if he was going to be there. She's been thinking really hard about them, she finally decided not to think of them as a them. It was working until she saw him standing there next to Kat. Every emotion that she thought she got rid of came flooding back. She took a deep breath and walked towards him…no them…she did not mean him or did she?

"Hey guys, glad you all can make it."

"You know that we would be here to support you, plus I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see some of these bands on this bill."

"Thanks Kat…you're really supportive."

"Well, I know I came for only one reason."

Jude finally made eye contact with Tommy, her heart sunk, she really missed him but she tucked her emotions back inside when she said jokingly, "Finally someone I can count on, but seriously guys I've got to go, have fun, see you afterwards." She didn't even give them a chance to say something before she ran from those intense eyes.

Everyone loved Jude and SME, they almost got as much cheering as the quote on quote real bands. After the concert everyone was so hyper they decided to go to Denny's to celebrate. They all ordered pancakes and got a sugar high. Kat and Jude where singing an old song from the eighty's that was playing on the jukebox, Jude got up and went to change the song, she was flipping through the music when Tommy propped a hip next to her.

She felt her body tense instantly. She really wished that he didn't make her feel like this. She was fed up and finally stated, "Why don't you just give up, you know your driving me insane right."

"That's the reason why I cant give up."

"I'm so confused right now, don't you know that it wouldn't work between us your too young and I'm to old. The age difference is just to far apart."

"Your to tell me that you never dated any guy older than you?"

"That's different. Plus its not just the age thing, it's the fact you arnt legal, you live with your parents, you go to high school, you live two hours away. 

"Two hours isn't that long, and your forgetting the most important thing, the fact that your crazy about me and I cant get you out of my mind. The way you are is intoxicating, I cant concentrate at all because all I do is think of ways to win you, I should just wait two years but I don't want to. I want you now."

"You WANT me, tell me Tommy have you ever been with a woman before?"

He smiled and said, "Would it matter?"

"It would matter because one you probably don't know how to handle a woman."

Before Tommy could answer Kat popped up and said, "Did you two figure out what to play yet?"

Jude pressed two buttons and walked back to the table. A song that nobody knew floated throughout the restaurant. After everyone ate they sat around for about thirty more minutes just talking and goofing around. Jude tried not to notice that Tommy's eyes where so intensely set on her, or more like pay attention to the fact. She went home alone that night. Everyone else was staying at Kat's place.

Jude felt relieved when she walked into her lonely home. She also felt horny as hell though because all she could think about was Tommy's nicely toned body moving above her's. God could she just stop thinking. She showered and changed into boy-shorts and a white tank top. It was almost twelve thirty when she turned on her radio to the soft rock so she could sleep to the music.

Jude's head barely hit the pillow before she heard the doorbell ring. Who the hell could that be. She grabbed a pair of shorts slipped them on and went to the door. Nobody was there. She opened it and on the floor outside her door was a old fashion candle stick with a lit candle a bushel of red roses and a card. The card read… Jude, Its past midnight so it is your birthday, happy birthday. I wish I didn't cause so much trouble, but the fact is I've never in my life known somebody who has got me as much as you have. I'm afraid that I'm falling for you. And hoping that you are too, even though your fall is considerably longer then mine. If you want to see me right now all you have to do is call me I'm waiting down by Kat's car. If I don't here from you in the next ten minutes I'll just leave. Love Tommy.

Jude brought in the flowers and picked up the phone, then set it down. What was she doing, she couldn't do this could she. This was the most romantic thing she's ever had. Why did it have to be so hard. She wanted him to come up but he just couldn't. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Tommy I'll see you tomorrow at the party goodnight and thank you." She didn't give him a chance to answer before she hung up. Jude put the flowers in a vase and went to bed sad and horny.

AN thank you to all the people that are putting up with my time laps…The next chapter is the birthday party. Hope you all like it so far. Hehe…I hope to get the next chapter up soon but I'm not promising anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jude walked into Kat's house. The party was smoky and deafening. You could barely hear yourself think. Even though you could barely see anything Jude spotted Tommy the moment she walked in. She avoided him and walked the other direction. The Concert was playing loudly from the big screen. She walked straight into a broad chest because her eyes where focused on the television. She tried to back up but arms encircled her waist and held her close. She looked up into Tommy's knowing eyes. It was so unfair that he had the body of an older man.

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

"Thanks but I'm not your sweetie."

"Yet, I'm not giving up." She wondered how far she could push him. She adjusted her body closer to his and started to dance against him. They started to grind together. Tommy pressed his lower body against her middle so she could feel how she actually made him feel. She moaned, and then caught herself. She was supposed to be making him crazy not the other way around. She pulled away and said, "That was nice, I got to go find Kat." She was gone before he had said a word.

It didn't take long for Jude to find Kat, she was necking with Jamie. Jude cleared her throat and Kat pulled away and saw the distraught written all over Jude's face. She looked at Jamie and said, "Jamie I'll be back soon, okay."

Jamie shook his head and Kat pulled Jude into an empty room. "What's wrong Jude?"

"You know what's wrong" Jude signed and plopped down on the bed that was there. Kat plopped down besides her and said, "Its not that bad you know, you both want it, I know from just listening to it, it might sound like your taking advantage of him. But look at you you're killing yourself and him to. I live in the same town as him and my god that boy is so depressed because of you. He's always on that guitar of his singing depressing songs. Not upbeat ones, freakin' depressing ones. Jude if you like him as much as I think you two do, go for it, even if its just for tonight. After all it is you're birthday, now think things over I'm getting back to my man. Also Tommy might be sixteen but he is a man, you should ask him about his life, he doesn't look it but he's been through a lot in his short years."

Jude looked at Kat strangly as she left what did she mean by that. I guess I'll find out later. I really need to get out there after all it is my party.

Jude walked out and saw Kwest working the soundboard. She walked over to him and asked, "So how you doing tonight?"

"Good, How about you birthday girl, What's it feel like to be twenty one?"

"Don't remind me, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would regret turning twenty one."

"Why do you regret it if you don't mind me asking?"

"It just puts a bigger gap between the things I want."

"Well its none of my business or whatever but whenever I want something I go for it no matter the consequences because If I really want it the consequences should matter."

"Thanks, I'm going to go get something to drink." Kwest was right, I want to be with him. But I'm still not going to make it easy for him. That would just take the fun right out of it.

I look over the crowds trying to spot him and finally my eyes find him, he's dancing with one of my co-workers, obviously the twenty five year old doesn't know his age. Or maybe she's like me and just doesn't give a damn. I did and look were its got me, looking at the object instead of taking it. Wait Tommy's not an object but a person, a nice loving and decent guy.

Jude walks over to the pair and says, "Hey Gina, would you mind if I cut in?"

"A little considering, but sure." I rap my arms around his neck and his arms instantly go around my waist and pull me close. I lay my head on his shoulder my lips were inches from his neck. I could feel his heart beat faster and finally he asks me, "Jude what are you doing, I thought you didn't want this."

"Oh I wanted it alright, I just wouldn't except it." She brushed her lips across his ear and rubbed her nose into the curve of his neck. He moaned softly and could bearly say, "And now you will except it?" Jude didn't answer because there was an announcement that it was time for cake, they pulled away and instantly regret the loss of physical contact. Jude was standing next to Tommy when they wheeled out a two layer cake for her. She bent over wished for Tommy thinking it was a waist of a wish because she already had him but then again at least she would know one wish in her life would come true. She blew out the candles and chit-chatted with everyone for another hour and half.

In that hour and half she didn't speak to Tommy but they both kept eye contact every so often. Jude was wired and horny. She said goodbye to Kat and while giving her a hug whispered, "Thanks for the advice, I know your leaving early tomorrow, so leave without Tommy, I'll take him back later tomorrow. See you later." And without giving Kat a chance to talk walked away. Jude grabbed her jacket and started to walk towards the door. She turned made eye contact with Tommy and gave him a smoldering look that he instantly understood to follow her.

Jude was leaning on her car when Tommy came outside. She said, "You coming with me, or are you staying."

Tommy rose and eyebrow then walked around the car and got in. Jude smiled and opened up her door and got in.

AN/ Thanks for the reviews the next chapter should be up really soon… haha the next chapter should be full of jommy action. Hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tommy looked over and asked, "So what made you change your mind."

"What makes you think I've changed my mind." He smiled at this and laid his and on her thigh. She scooted down a little on her seat so his hand inched up higher on her thigh. He slid his hand lower and started to lightly rub her inner thigh she moaned slightly and was having a hard time concentrating on her driving. He removed his hand and Jude gave him a questioning look. He smiled scooted closer to her and started to run his tounge along the edge of her ear. She shivered and tilted her head to the side so he could have a better access to her throat. He smiled at her actions and said, "Yeah, sure you haven't changed your mind at all."

She would have given him a smart ass remark if she could think of one instead she just whimpered in a horse tone, "Don't stop." He smiled at this lowered his mouth onto her neck, his lips were dancing onto her neck while his hand found its way down to the button of her jeans. He pulled the button roughly and it popped open. He waited to hear her say no but all he got way little moans. He unzipped her pants and slid his hand into the opening. As soon as his fingers fluttered against her lacy covered nub her breath hitched and the car did a little jerk. He smiled and started to rub her in a circular motion. Tommy felt the car go faster. He wasn't even started before the car came to a sketching halt.

It was like Jude was frozen for a second she became very still, then all at once she unbuckled herself and straddled Tommy, bringing her lips down on to his in a swift and hard motion. He met her kiss with intensity, his hands encircled her waist and went down the back of her open pants. He pulled away from Jude and said, "Never would have thought you as the thong type of girl."

She smiled and said, "Well you know. Lets move this upstairs shall we." She slipped out of the car not bothering to button her pants back up and started to head up the stairs of her apartment complex, leaving Tommy to stair up at her. She could feel Tommy's presence as she was sliding her key into the doorknob. He pulled on her shoulder and lightly pushed her up against the door. Her legs rapped around him and he lifter her up with there lips still sealed and there tongues doing the tango. Tommy unlocked the door and slammed it shut after carrying in Jude. He pulled away from her lips to ask, "Which room is your bedroom."

"Third door on your left now go." As soon as Jude's back hit the comfy matterest one thought drifted into her mind, was this Tommy's first time. Tommy was kicking off his shoes and lowering himself on top of Jude. He went to kiss her and she pulled back. He asked, "Jude is everything okay, I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but I'm not sure you do, Tommy how far have you gone with a woman before, be honest."

"Well…I've…"

Tommy started to trail off and Jude knew she was the one who's going to have to ask the questions. "Have you had sex with a girl?" He shook his head no. "Have you been given a blow job?" Again a head shake. "What about a hand job." To that he said yes. Then Jude asked, "Have you ever gone down on a girl?" He shook his head but then said, "I've touched just never u know."

Jude signed and decided that she wasn't about to give him everything tonight but she was going to teach him a few things. Jude felt Tommy begin to get off her and felt his hardness slightly. She wasn't going to leave him in pain…that was for sure. She rapped her legs around his body and said to him, "Don't go, I don't mind that your not experienced, it just means that we get to explore a little more than normal couples do."

"So you don't mind?" She shook her head no then said, "Of course not, but I think we should get to know each other a little better before we go all the way, because I don't want you to regret your first time, also, I think we should go out on some dates, talk. But that doesn't mean I don't want a little something tonight. I'm not going to give you blue balls. We'll walk away totally satisfied. Okay?"

"That sounds good, but what do you mean something?"

She smiled and said, "Well your just going to have to trust me." She flipped him over and grinded into his hardness. His body did a jerk and he groaned. She smiled leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. I started to move my mouth down his neck and towards the front of his shirt. I started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt with my teeth with every flick of a button I could hear more moaning and it was getting me even hotter wishing that I would throw away my good sence and have sex with him. But I refuse to do that to him.

When I was finished unbuttoning his shirt, I moved my mouth up to his nipple and just barely blew onto it. His breathing hitched and her mouth came down onto it and sucked lightly. While she was doing the same to his other she started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He said briefly, "I thought we weren't going to do that."

She removed her mouth from his nipple looked up at him and said, "Trust, just sit back for right now, you'll get your turn next." He was about to say something but forgot what it was when she started to yank down his pants and underwear. There he was all wood and she was on top of him fully dressed. He questioned this but kept his mouth shut. She took hold of him with both hands and stroked up and down lightly. Leaning over to press her lips to his as a moan escaped his mouth. She smiled trailed kisses down his torso until her mouth was hovering over his swollen member. He gasped as she covered his member with her mouth. He was breathing hard and Jude could tell he was on the brink of cuming. Jude took her mouth off of him and looked up at him who had a horrible look on his face. She smiled and barely licked the tip of his member. He flung his head back on the bed and moaned. She slid her tongue down the side of his member and back up again. She could tell by his tensing that he was there on the brink. She slid her hands to cup his butt and placed her mouth fully on him and bobbed her head up and down really fast. She loved the sound that he made when he released.

Jude smiled big and laid down next to him. He was breathing hard he rolled over and faced her then said, "Okay my turn, I wanna explore."

"I didn't expect you to want to right away, I thought you would be tired but sure go ahead." He smiled kissed her slowly. His hands crept up her shirt while his mouth was working its magic. He slid his hand to her bra clasp and unhooked it with one hand. Jude pulled away and said, "Well someone's had practice in that area." Tommy only smile and slid his other hand into her shirt to rid her of both a shirt and bra. He took his hand and covered one breast with his hand and the other with him mouth. She gasped and her head flung back. Tommy pushed Jude back onto the bed softly and started to get up. He slowly slid off her pants leaving her pink lacy thong on. He smiled he started to kiss her knew and trailed little hot kisses up towards her center. When he got within a few inches he took both the sides of her underwear and pulled them down her creamy white legs. He gasped he's never been this far with a girl or woman. Jude looks up and says, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Tommy doesn't even answer he pulls her body down on the bed and knells on the floor where his head is only inches away from her center. He kisses her hip bone and trails down towards her, She moaned and arched her back when he did a slight lick to her center. Even though she's done this before it all felt like the first time with Tommy. Maybe because she actually cared for him. He spread her southern lips apart with his two fingers and licked her again slowly. Jude didn't know why this felt this good. Then she felt him change his pace, he was doing something different. Oh my gosh he just stuck his tongue into me. Wow, the kid has ball and he's making me cummmmmm… Jude couldn't think all she could do was feel the soft fluid motions of Tommy's tongue entering her and circling her. Tommy stuck one finger inside of her and started to twirl his tongue on her clitoris. She moaned and came right then. Tommy loved the sound and didn't mind the clean up either. When he was done down there. He laid next to Jude and pulled her close to him.

Jude pulled down the bed spread and crawled in. Tommy Joined her and they laid there next to each other for awhile until Jude asked, "Tommy, Kat said something tonight that made me very curious, she said that you've been through a lot, what did she mean." Tommy winced he thought he wouldn't have to talk about that for a long time.

AN…More to come, I just wanted to get this part up before I headed to bed…thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate them. Keep reading and hope you enjoy it!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"She means the way I was raised."

"What do you mean?"

"I was adopted when I was ten, my adoptive parents got a divorce when I was thirteen. Before I was adopted I lived with my biological mother and father. I was more like their parents not the other way around. First my dad got caught stealing, and was sent to jail on account it was his third strike. Then two years later my mother a major Junkie was caught prostituting and coked out of her head. She was sent to Rehab and then was to serve a prison sentence. I took care of my mother for two years, since I was eight. I got a job at a local coffee shop cleaning up dishes in the back, they knew I wasn't sixteen but I was tall and looked older than eight, more like fourteen. (Jude could believe that since the he looks so much like a man now.) And that's where I fell in love with music. I worked there two years until I was put into foster care and finally adopted."

Jude couldn't think of anything to say she scooted closer to his body draped her arm across his stomach and leaned over his chest and kissed his heart. She rested her chin on him and looked up into those intense blue eyes. "Tommy."

That's all she could say but that was all right. Tommy leaned in and she met him for a slow passionate kiss. Tommy pulled away and asked, "Are you okay with my past."

"Of course I am, I care so much for you so much Tommy, Words cannot express all the hurt I feel for you." She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

The next morning Tommy woke up first. At first he didn't remember the night he had but then looked over to the side of him was Jude curled against his side. He smiled and pushed a strain of hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she said, "Morning, How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not very long, Jude thanks for understanding last night, I really was scared to tell you, and girls usually freak at those things."

"Well then aren't you glad I'm not a girl then."

He smiled looked at the clock and realized it was ten thirty. "Jude, I got to go, Kat's leaving in like ten minutes."

"She's probably already gone by now, I told her last night not to wait for you, that I was going to drive you down."

"Wow, you must have been pretty sure that I would go with you huh?"

"Wasn't a doubt in my mind." Jude leaned over kissed him on the mouth and said, "I'm going to take a shower you can join me if you want."

Tommy laid back on the bed and watched the totally confident naked Jude walk across the room towards the door. He loved the fact that he could be here, and have everything out in the open. She knew everything, well almost everything, and was cool about it. Wait what am I doing here when I could be in there with her.

Tommy walked into the bathroom and saw Jude's silluete in the shower. He was already hard, how can she make him feel like this. He pulled back the curtains and stepped into the steaming water with her. She turned to him and pulled him close to her where there body's were touching. She smiled as she pulled his lower body closer to her middle. She smiled and said, "Do you want to try something new?"

"Yes teacher, please." She glided them under the water and grabbed her body soap. She lavered up her hands and worked circles of soap into his chest. He moaned loudly and caught himself. She pushed him lightly against the wall and said to him, "Its okay to let it out, I love your voice, plus I live alone." Her hands traveled down his wet body. She paused just above his hardened dick. She glided one hand up his body and around it to grasp his back muscles and lowered one hand onto his hard dick. She made it really slick and then moved her body really really close to his. She spread her legs and caught him in between them he gasped and she smiled. Both her hands were now clawing at his back and he took that a sign to start moving himself in between her slick legs. He leaned his lower body up and started to move his hard cock up to her lips. He repeated the same motion and made Jude's body jerk and go lack onto his. He took control of the situation and pushed her body up against the wall and started to glide his cock against her lips. Every few strokes she her body would jerk. Jude's legs went around his waist and his hands came up to her ass to hold her up against the wall as he plummeted her more. It didn't take long before both of them were screaming each other's name in ecstasy.

AN:// MORE TO COME I PROMISE! How will Jude and Tommy spend there day together? And will Jude and Tommy in counter Tommy's parents stay tuned in to find out…… glad you all like the fic so far, keep up r and r in' and I'll keep on posting…thanks to everyone you has reviewed!!! P


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The car ride was nice they talked about the concert, the party, his school, her family, that seemed to never be around. Tommy questioned that but didn't pry into the subject, she would tell him when the time came for it. They pulled up in front of Tommy's mother's house, Tommy turned to Jude and said, "So do you want to come in and spend some time with me, my mother isn't suppose to be home for a few hours."

"Sure." Jude followed Tommy up the stairs to his room, which surprisingly was pretty bare. There was a large bed a desk with his laptop on it. A guitar on a stand next to the bed a table with a tv on it.

"I know there isn't a lot of stuff here, to be honest I don't spend a lot of time with my mother, I mostly stay at my dads."

"Do you and you're mom get along?"

"Yeah we get along great, I don't really get along to well with her partner though."

"Oh, you don't like you're step dad."

"No, Yes, oh crap, well I said Partner, My mom left us to be with a woman. An awful woman at that."

"Oh well…are you mad that she's just a woman or is she just really a bitch."

Tommy Laid back onto the bed and Jude cuddled next to him resting her head on his arm. "I don't know it might be that, but she's so freaking stuck up, I just think we clash so much. From the way I was raised I was taught to be Independent and to think for myself and she's old school, I never thought I would meet a freaking Old Fashion up-tight dike, but that she is. She well tries to belittle me like I'm a child, I just guess I'm not use to being treated like a child."

"That's understandable, maybe for you're mom's sake you should talk to her, she cant be all that bad if you're mom loves her."

"I guess your right."

"And I totally see it your way though, you've had to be the man all you're life you're not use to people telling you what to do. Hell you've got the confidence and attitude of a man, maybe that's why I like you so much. I thought you were way older when I first met you, well hoped you were. You're age is a problem for me but in the end you're the man I want."

Tommy smiled and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he said, "You know how to say the right things at the right moments."

"Oh yeah, well right now I'm drawing a blank so how about you just shut me up."

"See their you go again saying the perfect…" he got cut off by Judes mouth attacking his. Tommy rolled them over where his body was covering hers. Jude raped one leg over his lower half and pressed herself into him. Tommy groaned against her mouth. He pulled away and said, "seriously you know how to drive me mad, stop before I want more than I can have." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and brought his mouth back down to hers.

Suddenly he heard his mom yelling from down the hall. "Hey honey I'm home early, ask your friend if he wants to stay for dinner."

Jude looked at him and asked, "How does she know you have someone here?"

"You're cars parked outside, she assumes you're a guy."

"Well I guess its time I meet your mom, wait how old should I be?"

"Twenty one?"

"Seriously your parents wont mind you dating someone who is five years older than you?"

"Okay lets just say you're eighteen then."

"Sounds good to me."

They headed down the stairs and Jude paused at the last step of the stairs, she was actually nervous she felt like a teenager again, actually looking for approval of the parents, which was new or old, new because she hasn't needed the approval of the parents in such a long time, and old because she could remember the days were she did need the approval. This was just freaking her out. Especially dating someone who still live with his parents, and is still in high school. Oh well that's behind them now, right?

Jude followed Tommy into the kitchen, were a woman in her late thirties was standing. She was quite striking. She was thin, tall, blond, tan, and the perfect soccer mom. "Mom, I would like you to meet Jude."

"Oh, wow, I didn't know you had a girl over, I'm Stacy."

"Jude." Jude shook her hand and smiled at her. So far so good.

"So do you two go to school together."

"No Mom she's one of Kat's friends, you know Kwest's cousin."

"Oh so what school do you go to?"

"I actually go to Northern Valley Community College, I'm a freshman there."

You could see the hesitation that his mother gave but then moved on. "So Jude what are you studying there?"

"Music."

"Oh so you're the girl Tommy has been talking about for the past few weeks. You two met when Tommy went with Kwest to Chico. (I couldn't really think of anything near San Fran which is where Tommy and Kat live)"

"Yes, Kat's from there, her parents still live there."

"Did you and Kat go to school together, I know Kats almost twenty one so was she a senior when you were a freshman."

"No I was a sophmore but we actually grew up together."

"Mom, what's with the twenty questions, Jude and I are going to go back upstairs and watch a movie."

"Okay, I'll call you all when dinners done." Jude was going to ask if she needed some help but then decided not to the more time she spent with this woman the better something might slip up.

An:// Hope you all enjoyed this chapter next chapter is the dinner and maybe a sleepover, don't know…you'll just have to wait and see what happens…hehe hopefully it wont take to long to get the next chapter up…sorry that its been so long, I've just been so busy! I've been taking 22 units this semester…mind u 12 is full time…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

Jude and Tommy decided to actually watch a movie since they didn't feel like getting caught making out. They started to watch Happy Gilmore, since Jude hates scary movies. They only got into about thirty minutes into the movie before they herd the door open and close. Jude looks at Tommy and Tommy frowns. It wasn't even five minutes later that they were called down stairs. Jude was seriously nervous, she didn't want to wreak this. She could not let a word slip.

She put on her most innocent smiles and walked behind Tommy into the dinning room. She was surprised to his mothers partner, she expected someone a little more manly since his mother was so stunning. But her partner was just a stunning. She smiled extended her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Jude. Tommy's friend."

She looked at her hand briefly before shaking it and said, "Tammi, nice to meet you, Tommy has been talking about you for awhile now."

I smile as we sit down and eat. I guess Stacy has already informed her were I go to school and how old I am because I don't get those questions. "So Jude was it, what do you want to do when your done with school?"

"Well right now I'm working as a C.N.A. But, I want to become a professional musician."

"You might want to stick with C.N.A. work the probability of you actually making the big time is slim."

"Well I am the lead singer of a band right now a few days ago we opened up for Three days grace. It was really fun. I just figured while I'm young I should try for my goals that I really love."

"Well you're right about that you are still relatively young, chase your dreams while you still can, I mean in a few years when say your twenty one you'll probably think differently." On Jude's face you could see a smile but if you could read minds you would see how much she despised this woman, Tommy was right she is a cunt. But I'm not going to tell him that, he needs to work on his relationship with this woman to gain a solid relationship with his mother.

Stacy turned and faced Jude, "Jude are you planning on heading back home tonight or do you have some other plans?"

"Well I was about to call Kat, I was planning on crashing at her place."

"Nonsence you can stay here." I raise my eyebrow at this and she says, "In the guest room of course."

I look at Tommy, he's pleading me with his eyes to stay when he knows I would feel more comfortable sleeping in my stang then in this house. But who knows the next time I'll get to see him. "That sounds good, thanks."

"No problem, do you have to call your parents and tell them your not going to be home."

"No, I don't live with my parents." Stacy and Tammi look at each other then smiled slightly.

Jude volunteered Tommy and her to do clean up. Which gained brownie points from the women across from them. They where cleaning the dishes when they decided to have a sing off to pass the time. They started to sing pick up the pieces. Jude belted out, "I was a drift on an ocean all alone, when you came and rescued when I was far from home." Tommy flung some soap studs at her and belted out, "A rush of love around my heart, just as I fell apart." They both laughed and sung, "You picked up the pieces and put me back together again." They smiled at each other and finished washing the dishes. Jude knew right then that it was worth the risk. She was In love.

Stacy came in and said, "Wow, you two sound really good together. We could hear you both down the hall. Jude you're room is all ready for you when you want its down the hall from Tommy's room.

Jude shook her head and said, "Thanks Stacy, for everything and for being okay with me being here."

"I can tell you're a okay girl Jude, plus its been so long since Tommy's sung that you're worth it." Jude frowned a little and looked at Tommy as stacy left the room.

They headed up the stairs and as soon as they made it to his room she asked him, "Why haven't you been singing?"

"I don't know, maybe because every time I come here and see my mom I expect to see my dad with her, but I should be use to dysfunctional families, since the way I grew up and all. You know my mom still hasn't even told Tammi, that I was a drug baby, and that I supported my mother for two years on my own, that I don't have a full education since the only education I have is from when I was adopted until now. Its like I'm living a lie here. I have to pretend that were all one great family and I'm the perfect son. When I'm not."

Jude's eyes started to water, she felt so bad for him, all the confusion of being a teenager plus the fact of his past, plus the fact that his mom is no longer with the family that was suppose to make him whole and normal for once in his life. He started to pace and say, "And you know what really bothers me is the fact that my mother said to me that it has nothing to do with Tammi, my past so we should just keep it to ourselves." Jude broke down right there, tears streamed down her face and she threw herself onto him. He held onto her tight and cried with her. They didn't know how they ended up asleep on the bed together. But they did.

That's where Tammi found them an hour later asleep limbs entwined together on his bed. Maybe she wouldn't have been so upset except for the fact that one of Tommy's hands were up the back of her shirt and the other resting in-between Jude's legs grabbing onto the back of her thigh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen

That's it, Tommy has pushed my last button, all year since I've been with his mother he acts like an adult not a child, he mopes around every time he comes here, and now this. I look at them and say, "Excuse me what are you two doing."

Tommy opens his eyes to Tammi, great! He removes his hands off of her and she stirs awake. Tommy knew it was going to start a fight but he couldn't help it, "What does it look like, were sleeping."

He sits up and waits for the explosion. Jude sits up next to him and looks at her, this is a new experience for Jude since it's never been an issue before, considering her age, and they weren't even doing anything. "How dare you talk to me like that. You know you shouldn't be in your room with a girl much less sleeping in the same bed with one."

"You treat me like a child."

"Last time I checked you are one, you haven't faced the world like an adult so why should I treat you like one." Right then Stacy came into the room and asked, "What's going on here?"

"What's going on is I just found your son sleeping with Jude in his bed."

"You two were having sex."

"No mom, we were sleeping. And so what if we were having sex, I'm not a child!"

"I beg to differ with you on that one sunny boy. You need to act like a man to be treated like one."

"Mom why do you want me to go through this with her all the time, you want to know why I've been sulking this past YEAR, its because I have to hide. Hide who I really am. SHE, doesn't know one thing about me and judges me."

"Now you wait one second right there, I know you. You've only have been living under my roof for a whole year."

"SHUT UP, You up tight dike, yeah I said it…you think you know me because you've known me for a year, my mom didn't want me to tell you but guess what she's not my real mom, I was adopted and you know what before that I lived with drug addicts and had to hold down a job when I was eight to support my mothers habits and our rent just so she wouldn't beat me, you tell me everyday for a year that I'm a child. I stopped being a child when I was born. The only reason my mother ever got caught to was because instead of paying the rent when I was ten I bought her a Christmas present and she stabbed me." He lifted up his shirt and pointed to the scar on his shoulder, Jude noticed this morning in the shower but didn't ask how he got it, now she was the one taken aback. Tommy continued, "I've never had a stable relationship with anyone until my current mom and dad, and you came and wrecked that for me, so hear I am again in a dysfunctional mess. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME. Now if you don't mind could you please get out of my room!!" She didn't budge so Tommy yelled again, "NOW!!"

Tammi was in shock she stood there frozen even though he was yelling at her to get out. Finally Tommy grabbed both Jude's jacket and his and her car keys and pulled her through the two women blocking his door. He ran to jude's car got in and waited for Jude to walk around get in and start up the car. Jude didn't say a word she just drove towards Kat's place. Tears started to run down Jude's face, she had to pull over and park the car. She turned towards Tommy and he engulfed her into a hug. They have never held someone so long, tight, with so much meaning before. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have over reacted."

"No you had ever right to react, do you feel alive now."

"Yeah, how did you know."

"Because you've been numb for a year."

Tommy looked into her eyes and said, "I'm fell hard for you and I don't want to get back up. You're the only one I've ever told that to." He wiped her tears off her cheek and scooped her face into his hands and brought down his lips to meet hers in a slow passionate kiss that could only be shared by two people in love. Jude pulled away wiped her tears away and started to drive towards Kat's place again.

When they showed up at Kat's. Kat was surprised but didn't ask a question just let them into the house. She could tell something big had happened but left it alone. It wasn't her place to ask. She showed them to the guest room and asked if they needed anything, they said no and then she excused herself. "I'm going to go talk to Kat, how about you take a shower, you look like you need it."

"Okay, Tell Kat I said thank you." Tommy walked into the con-joining bathroom and shut the door. Jude signed and walked out of the room in search of Kat. She found her watching T.V. "Hey Kat, thanks for not asking questions." Jude sat next to her.

"No problem I noticed that something was bothering you two. So you and Tommy are a couple now, is that what's wrong with you two?"

"Yes we are a couple, but that's not what's wrong, Tommy just had a few family issues to deal with and it got blown out of proportion so we left in a hurry."

"Oh well that's none of my business, but what made you change your mind about you two?"

"I just cant help it Kat I love him, that's wrong I know it, but I do."

"Its not wrong, its life. You always fall for the person you cant have or shouldn't have. But you'll both get over it. Does his parents know how old you are?"

"No, we told them that I was eighteen, wow, talk about turning back the clock."

"yeah, there is a significant age gap, but if he was eighteen it wouldn't matter, and lets face it Tommy is no average teenager now if you fell for my cousin Kwest I would have had to smack some sense into you because he is a normal immature teenager. Plus my cousin, you know its kind of weird too because you've always liked the older guys."

"I know, but you cant help what the heart wants, thanks for letting us stay the night, I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, see you in the morning. Maybe we can go do something after you drop him off at school."

"Oh yeah its Monday tomorrow morning, I forgot."

"Yeah its been awhile since we've had to worry about those kinds of things night."

When Jude walked back into the room Tommy was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands and you could see the distraught look on his face. Jude handed him her cell phone and said, "Call her, you'll feel better."

"I cant I flipped out. And the worse part about it is that I don't care. I'm going to call my dad though and tell him where I am, I'm sure she already called him wondering if I'm there." Jude watched him talk to his dad, he was calm and you could see that his face was a little relived.

I smiled at him and then went into the bathroom and changed into my pj's and when I came back out the room was dark and he was already in the bed. "Did your dad understand."

"Yeah he's glad that I didn't come there actually because he thinks I need some time to think and he knows that with me here my mom cant follow me to talk to me." Jude found her way into his arms.

"Tommy," He shhhsed(sp) her quite and said, "No you don't need to say anything." Jude smiled and laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep listening to the sounds of there hearts.


End file.
